


The Queerest Of The Queer

by Soul4Sale



Series: We Hang Like Sneakers From The Power Line [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, Smoking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the silence of the smoke-filled room, they could be whoever they wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queerest Of The Queer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another piece for the Weekly Writing Prompt over at fanfiction-friends on Deviantart. ouo This week we have a song prompt, and I chose the song **Queer by Garbage**. I hope you guys enjoy it!

The smoky haze in the room played with the dark guitar riffs Craig was plucking from the strings. He sat at the foot of a thin, understuffed armchair that Tweek had taken up, throwing both of his thin legs over one arm and pressing his back into the other. He took a long drag from the pipe in his hand, the Hookah standing tall and proud in front of the arm his back was leaning on, and he only paused in his smoke rings as Gregory’s hand tapped his shoulder. Passing the hose around to him, he tipped his head back to see that thick head of curls sitting behind him against the chair. A sigh of contentment left him, and he hummed a little to the music that Craig played. It was slow, drawn out, one could pick out every movement of neatly trimmed nails against the cords, and occasionally Gregory would voice a few lyrics that passed through his mind. The three boys weren’t afraid to share their hands among each other, holding them or kissing them, touches freely given between them as they relaxed in the Tucker family basement.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got something done! I’m so proud of me~


End file.
